


Deserving (Video)

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Touching, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno thinks that he doesn't deserve Heath, but Heath believes in him.





	Deserving (Video)

My first Rhyno/Heath video:

 


End file.
